Pokemon Smut Saga
by Hidden Dwarf
Summary: A project created from my cursed brain. This follows the story of Hoenn Chronicles By Kgamer77, under his supervision.
1. Intro

**Authors Note: This story is an alternate timeline of Hoenn Chronicles by ****Kgamer77****, he has given me permission to write and post this. This story also contains Human/Pokemon smut. Read at your own risk. All characters are 18+.**

After defeating Team Magma and Aqua. Our heros Azrael,Kevin and Matthew and their friends decide to take a well deserved break in Sootopolis City before challenging the Hoenn Pokemon League. The large group had grown smaller over time, but was of decent size nonetheless. They arrived at a hotel for trainers and everyone split up to get situated in their own rooms. Matthew had gone to his close friends Azrael and Kevin for a strategy meeting. He had realized that his overall performance with his partner had worsened, and that it was now necessary for him to fix it. With the battles against the elite four ahead of them, Matthew needed to have his pokemon in tip-top shape.

"You need to bond more with your pokemon." Kevin said idly glancing at his watch. Kevin was the tallest of the three, being a solid 6 foot, and most lanky. His hair was brown and short. His usual outfit included a dark blue jacket, black pants, white cap, a light blue backpack and white running shoes.

Azrael added while adjusting his cap, "You are quite lacking in coordination because of it. It will definitely strengthen your power." Azrael was the shortest of the three standing at 5 '10. He wore either a cap or beanie depending on his mood. Despite the almost tropical weather of Hoenn he almost always wore a light brown duskull inspired hoodie, long blue jeans, a dark green shoulder bag, and a sturdy pair of black boots. His hair was long and dark brown while his eyes being a more chocolate color behind his square black glasses.

Matthew sweatdropped, "You guys aren't shitting me?" His two friends shook their heads. "It was that fucking simple!" They nodded in agreement.

Matthew was 5'11 and noticeably more toned and muscular in comparison to his friends. His long blonde hair was for the most part tied up in a ponytail. Dressed in only the highest of fashion such as a short sleeved tie dye shirt, light purple sweatpants, a black backpack with purple accents, and a pair of black sandals.

"Well I'm going to go shopping for dinner, See you all in a bit." Azrael waved off. "Ooh what are you making?" Kevin grinned thinking about his friends cooking prowis. "Whatever that will fill us up and fit our budget." Azrael answered looking back. "What do you mean budget?" Matthew asked pulling out his wallet. "We've been making bank." "That might be true but I still want to save some cash." Azrael stopped and pulled out a map. "The nearest market is in Lilycove City." Putting the map away he pulled out an Ultra Ball "Let's go Muna." The ultra ball released a beam that materialized into a Flygon. The large green dragon turned and smiled at her trainer before leaning over to allow him to climb on. "See you all in an hour or two."

Kevin turned to his loud mouthed comrade then sighed. "Well now that he is gone I will go and write down what happened for Professor Birch." Kevin turned towards the hotel and grinned at his Espeon, before looking back at Matthew "Matt, please don't terrorize the town that much while we are gone?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Matthew lashed a fist at the man before being enveloped by a light blue energy, floating uselessly in the air. "THAT'S A CHEAP TRICK AND YOU KNOW IT!" The blonde cried out before being dropped. "Focus your energy to bond with your pokemon." Kevin shrugged in a matter-of-fact tone while walking into the hotel.

Matthew began thinking and marking his pastimes off a mental list. No fighting. No strangling. No battling. No intense training. "_What the hell can I do…?" _Matthew thought to himself. That's when he remembered his favorite calming pastime, isolating himself and looking at high quality porn for pleasure. Oh, and meditating while burning incense. "_Incense is key. I need the perfect scent." _He plotted. Matthew veered off the sidewalk into a nearby store. By the time he arrived back at the hotel that afternoon, he had a box of high quality incense that he thought would be perfect for meditation, and he got another free one as a part of some sweet deal. ""_Can fire chicken do meditate?" _A primitive thought rose in his mind. "_Meh, I'll make it!"_ He walked back to his room and called out his partner. It was meditating time. Matthew pulled out a single stick of incense and through the rest to the side losing it in the process. He was about to have one hot summer evening.

**Authors note: This is my first smut project. Feel free to tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Surprising Discoveries

**This one is hella gay. You have been warned.**

5:45 PM Late Summer Hoenn Region

Matthew sat in his room at the hotel floor fan gently blew his long blond locks and pushed the relaxing smells of incense towards him and his partner. It had occurred to him that his usual battling method of a full frontal assault isn't as flawless as he once thought. So he asked his fellow companions, Azrael and Kevin for some advice. After a verbal mocking and arguments ensued but they did pass on some meaningful advice. "So I need to be more patient." Matthew said softly to himself. "And I need to bond more with my Pokemon." Well he did find what he could do to take out both Spearow with one Geodude. Thus Matthew and His Blaziken, Moegami, sat near each other in peace and quiet. The calming scent of Pure Incense filled the room. They felt at peace. Moegami's Soothe Bell barely rang behind his light breathing. This lasted 2 hours but soon the last of the incense burned away, and the pure feeling slowly left. "ARCEUS DAMMIT!" Matthew spoke audibly. Moegami flinched at his master's sudden outburst. "What's wrong Master?!" Moegami squaked feathers ruffled. Matthew got up and checked the holder for the incense and saw that nothing burnable was left."We ran out of pure incense." said Matthew blunter than a sledgehammer. "Oh...Would you like me to go get some Master?" " No. We'll make do with what we have." Matthew rummaged through his bag looking for some incense. He eventually found some in a purple container which caused him to grin from ear to ear. "Check it." "What is it?" "A bonus incense thrown it by that woman selling the Pure stuff." "Is it any good?" Moegami asked earnestly. "Well it must be because it packed in my favourite color!" Matthew chuckled which caused Moegami to deadpan."So hurry up and light it up Moegami." Moegami shrugged and obeyed his master's orders, He took out three sticks of incense and placed them in the holder.

Moegami's POV

"_Man this stuff smells odd" _I thought before gently blowing flames on the tips. As they burned I caught a deep inhale of the scent. The effects were almost immediate, I almost recoiled from it but held still as not to seem weak in front of my Master "_Now I feel...Something, but what is it?" _ I placed the incense holder back down. I felt some form of euphoria rush throughout my body. "_Oh boy."_ I know this feeling.

Matthew's POV: A couple moments earlier.

"_ARCEUS FUCKING DAMMIT!" _I screamed internally "_DO I REALLY HAVE NOTHING LEFT!?" _ I scrambled through my bag. "_I CAN'T RELAX WITHOUT IT!" "Wait." _I finally saw the purple package that the woman gave me " _You really pulled through for me Jirachi"_ The package was not only purple but adorned with small spirals and Unown saying something I can't be bothered to translate. I'll just ask Kevin later. I put on my trademark ""shit-eating grin"" and turned to Moegami.

(THIS IS OMITTED BECAUSE THIS CONVERSATION ALREADY HAPPENED EARLIER)

As Moegami lit up the incense I looked back in my back to find my "toys" under where the package was and reminded me of why I couldn't relax without the pure incense. I was fucking horny and pent up as the distortion world. All this training and travel is leading me to ignore my bodies primal desires. "_Wait...What is this strange feeling?"_ I quickly put some junk on them to hide it.

3rd POV

The scent wafted throughout the room and filled the noses of the loud-mouthed trainer and his partner which started to awaken some forgotten lusts and hidden attractions. It was true that the duo had been incredibly focused on moving forward in their journey that they have forgotten about something very simple needs. The need to breed.

Matthew saw his pokemon move back slightly from the smell and doesn't blame him. For his reaction was similar. "Well we have that down. Let's continue." Matthew directed. The large bird quickly agreed and sat down to recenter his focus. A few minutes of tense silence go by. The duo are bombarded by the confusing feeling brought by the incense. The trainer is fairing well but his partner is not doing so hot.

Matthew noticed the sound of heavy breathing accompanied by the jingle of the bell. The trainer opened his eyes and turned to the firebird wondering what was happening. Was also probably going to yell at him for making so much noise. Then he saw some rising from between his Pokemon's legs. "_Whoa."_ thought Matthew. The size of the fire type was impressive, sporting 6 inches of flesh betwixt its legs and it seemed to get bigger the more he stared at it.

"_Arceus dammit!" _Moegami thought. "_I can't show my master this weakness."_ Unaware that his body had already betrayed his thoughts and that his master was staring directly at his "Weakness". Matthew leaned closer toward Moegami's dick and noticed how it pulsed as it grew another inch. Watching it rise, Matthews own arousal grew as well forming a noticeable bulge in his sweatpants. Moegami's cock was about an inch and a half thick in diameter at the base, the shaft was slightly curved toward its owner and was pointed at the tip.

Curious Matthew gently grabbed his partners shaft which raised a moan from the bird."_Man he must be more pent up then I am."_ He glanced at Moegami to see him still trying to focus, his attention was then shifted to the cocks cock growing another inch and throbbing in his grasp. "_How much bigger is going to get?"_ Matthew gave it a gentle tug and got even closer, Catching a whiff of Moegamis musk. "_Man he is really big and he smells oddly nice."_ And without thinking he licked the tip of Moegami's shaft, a faint flavor tingled his taste buds. Moegami let out a soft moan and bucked his hips to the sensation, Matthew flinched from his reaction. "_Whoa there."_ The taste lingered on his tongue for a moment. It was salty and spicy but not too overbearing, pleasant even. The flavor mixed with the scents filling his head made the trainer want more. Matthew then licked the tip again then gently took the tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around its first inch, Moegami instinctively bucked his hips again towards the cause of this newfound pleasure. "Mmph!?" was all that the trainer could say as four extra inches of the fire types dick entered his mouth. True to his type Moegamis dick radiated with heat.

Moegami opened his eyes to see his master with his cock in his mouth. Shocked, Moegami pushed his master off and tried to cover up his shame apologizing profusely. Matthew got up slowly and looked up towards Moegamis face.

"Moegami I want to tell you something."

Moegami barely looked towards his trainer scared that he had angered him in some way."Yes Master?"

"I haven't told anyone this before but.." The usually loud and proud trainer had become very quiet. "I have always sort of liked dudes."

Moegami was shocked and confused to hear this from his trainer. "Master what do you mean?" For most of his life with this trainer he had never expected anything like this.

"What it means Moegami is that I find you incredibly fuckable."

"Oh." Moegami just sort of stared at his trainer in awe.

"And from what Kev and Az have told me, I have to take care of that." Matthew said pointing at Moegami's massive throbbing dick. Moegami realized that his member was in full display, proudly showing all nine inches of fire type meat. Moegami's eyes then trailed to his master's bulge which caused Moegami to blush briefly

"Master you seen mine can you show me yours?" The bird said looking away bashfully not realizing that his master's pants have been off and that he was on his knees ready to relieve him. "WAAAAY ahead of you pal." Matthew stated before taking the fire type into his mouth again. Moegami flinched at his master's actions. "Ahh... " Moegami head went slack panting gently as he let his trainer suck him off. Savoring his pokemons flavor he pulled off of him and gave him a few good strokes watching his pre drip out the tip. "Why did you stop?" Moegami said between laboured breaths.

This caused Matt to smile evilly, He grabbed Moegami's shaft and dragged him towards the bed. "We are moving onto the good part." Moegami seemed to be a lot harder from his master's dominance merely saying "yes master." as he followed him. Matthew then shoved his pokemon onto the bed, the pillows and sheets bounced up from the birds less than graceful landing. "Ow." Squaked Moegami gently rubbing the back of his head. Matthew climbed up onto the bed resting his hands on the birds shaft gently rubbing from tip to base. "Got to make sure you're lubed up." before once again taking in five inches of the throbbing flesh into his mouth. Moegami enjoyed this but was upset from the other times his master stopped. "Let's try this." The bird smirked. Placing his talon onto the back of his master's head "Hmm..?" Matthew looked up at his partner confused.

Moegami then pushed his master's head down to the base of his shaft causing Matthew to gag. "_WHAT THE FUCK MOEGAMI!?"_ Moegami held tight to his head and pushed Matthew down every time he tried to pull off him. Moegami began thrusting his hips in rhythm to his pushes. Moegami was in pure bliss, His master's throat was tight and warm. Matthew however was not having this and slugged Moegami square in the chest causing the bird to stop his assault. He pulled off Moegami's shaft and gasped for air.

More than pissed at his partners actions, every breath he took pulled in more of the incense's odd effect grew stronger between the two. Matthew gently touched his sore throat he felt the spice down there slowly burn away as he breathed. Both sat there panting, Moegami gently jerked himself more pre spilled out his tip. Matthew's Dick was not as big the birds 9 inches but 5.5 inches stood there proudly between his legs. Matthew grabbed Moegami by his chest floof and pulled him close. "_Wait how the fuck do I make out with a bird?"_ Matthew pondered before letting those thoughts go and pressing his lips against Moegami's beak. Moegami was at a loss for well… anything at the moment suddenly his master twisted his beak open and rammed his tongue into his mouth. "_So that's why they do it."_ Moegami thought to himself while moaning into the humans mouth

The two shared this embrace, Matthew's length was pressed up against the birds, gently grinding them together. The kiss broke and Matthew grabbed Moegami's shoulders and pushed Moegami into the bed. "Open wide." Matthew smiled before thrusting into Moegami's panting mouth. Moegami was eager to please his master and complied, even gently bobbing his head trying to take in more. Despite having a hard beak Moegami was careful with his master's shaft. Matthew groaned and began bucking his hips to meet Moegamis bobbing.

Matthew's POV

"_By Arceus this feels great."_ I thought to myself "_Moegami why are you so good at this?"_ I moved my grip from his shoulders to his weird horn things and started thrusting deeper into his maw. "_AH! What the fuck!?" _I looked down to see Moegami's eyes starting to roll back into his head as his tongue wrapped itself around by balls. "Oh fuck…" I moaned. Moegami began to bob his head faster. "OH FUCK." "_Again Moegami why are you so good at this?!"_ I felt my balls churning. I was close to cuming, but not here. I pulled myself out of Moegami's throat and plop it on his face. Moegami's eyes were filled with pleasure eagerly taking in my musk. He started lapping at my dick like it was the tastiest thing he has ever tried. Before I could even react he popped me into his mouth. "Moegami what are yo…." I moaned, unable to finish my sentence.

He was bobbing faster and faster. He is trying to get me to cum and it's working. The feeling of pleasure was almost unbearable. "Moegami I'm close!" I cried out. A talon gripped the side of my hip pulling me deeper, and like that I came.

3rd POV

Matthew grunted and let out all of his pent up stress and seed into Moegami's awaiting maw. The bird eagerly took it and almost climaxed himself. Matthew pulled out of the fire type panting heavily. What took place in minutes felt like hours, And neither of them where done yet. The trainer moved off his pokemon and tried to catch his breath. Moegami erection visibly throbbing and was leaking precum like a broken faucet. Moegami stared at his master longingly It had now occurred to him how feminine he was. Especially from behind with his long golden locks of hair. It looked almost like a female Blaziken. Matthew had gotten up to try and make sense of all the feelings rampaging about in his head. Moegami was slowly getting closer to his master longing and lust clouded his sense of judgement. Matthew was stirred from his thoughts when he felt a talon touch his clothed shoulder and another touching chest. "Oh hey Moegami." Said the trainer unsuspecting of what the fighting/fire type had in store for him, but then he felt the heat radiating off of Moegami's cock near his ass. "Slow down man. Let's not get haa..!" The boys words were cut short by a sharp pain by the sudden intrusion that was 4 inches of Moegami's 9 inch shaft. The amount of precum and saliva that was on it made the entry quick and painless, but the girth stretching what was once closed was what really hurt. Matthew was in shock from Moegami's advances. The bird thought nothing of this and went to thrust in deeper into his master's ass, before he could do that Matthew spoke shaking in the pain "Don't move or I'll remove one of your fingers." Frightened Moegami complied with the threat. A few moments passed before Matthew stopped shaking and the pain subsided to a manageable level. "Moegami you can move again." The large bird chirped happily, starting at a slow pace. Matthew cringed slightly at the pain, but soon the pain was melted by pleasure.

"Master you feel so good.." Mogami chriped lovingly into his trainers ear. "You aren't so bad yourself." Replied Matthew. Moegami's pride soared from hearing those words, wanting to please him he doubled his efforts starting quick shallow thrusts into him. Matt moaned from the change of pace his hands found their way to Moegami's waist. " Slow down there." Matthew said pushing Moegami out of his ass and walked back to the queen sized purple bed. He laid down on it and looked back at the firebird. " Well come on, hurry up." Said the trainer with his trademark shit eating grin. Moegami's dick was now painful erect from his master's actions. "Yes Master." Moegami cooed. He climbed up and straddled his master, hotdogging his shaft between his cheeks. "Are you just going to play around with it or are you going to fuck me?" Matthew questioned irritated. The only reply he got was Moegami's talons spread his asscheeks and the heat of Moegami's tip piercing his anus again. With one thrust all 9 inches of the cock's cock was inside him. Matthew felt warmth fill his colon as well as the bulge in his abdomen from Moegami's dick. He felt Moegami start to remove himself from him only to have the whole thing slam into him again. "Oh fuck me." Said the trainer feeling his abdomen bulge again.

Mogami's slow long thrusts shook the bed causing it to smack into the wall next to it. Slowly but surely the birds pace increased to piston like speeds, Hammering into his master like his life depended on it. Both parties where in a mutual bliss, Nothing else mattered for them in this world. It was just them sharing in their burning desires. But the bliss was nearing its end as the duo felt their climaxes close in.

"Master I'm going to…."Moegami groaned "Me too hurry it up."Matthew commanded between heavy breaths. With one last thrust Moegami unleashed all of his bottled up stress and fears into his trainers ass one blast of cum at a time. Matthew's own climax racked his brain, feeling the heat of Moegami's seed fill him to the brim. The amount of cum was overflowing out the trainer. "Mmaaasster….." Moegami cooed into Matthews ears. The fire type gently humped his master releasing what was left of his load before pulling out of him. Sighing the firebird flopped onto his stomach feeling spent. "Master I feel so much better now." Moegami said closing his eyes, feeling content with what happend. "I'm sorry master for acting without your consent it was foolish of me." Moegami spoke in a somber tone "I accept any punishment you deem necessary." "Nah you're fine." Matthew said while getting up off the bed. "Really!?" Moegami squawked. "But I ignored you and did what I wanted." "Don't worry about it." Matthew said in a cocky almost mocking matter.

Moegami was hesitant. "_Why is he so calm about this."_ He questioned himself. "_Master would get angry at almost anything and everything."_ Moegami reminisced about one of his earliest memories with the loud blonde boy. Matthew had fallen off the boat heading to Slateport, only to fly out of the water uppercutting a Tentacool screaming. "_Well maybe he has changed."_ Mogami briefly turned his head to see his trainer rummaging through his bag again. Thoughts of what just happened flowed throughout his head again. His erection slowly peeked out it's sheath, getting ready for another round. Blushing he turned his attention to the incense container, the three sticks that were in it only half of it burned away during his heated desires. As the bird turned back to rest, oblivious to what the teenager had in store for him.

Matthew rummaged through his bag looking for something. Something vile crossed the trainers mind as he saw his "toys'' at the bottom of his bag.

They were two butt plugs of a decent girth and length. This platinum mad man wields buttplugs in both hands and slowly turns to Moegami. The flaming hot bird man has learned that his punishment won't just be a beating. "Hey Moegami." Matthew grinned with evil shining in his eyes. "Yes master what is it?" questioned the bird still oblivious. "You'll love the flip side~" Matthew's sweet voice is highly contrasted by his metal voice. Matthew has had yet to exhibit strength and dominance over his flaming bird-mon. He grabs said bird by his hips and shoulders and lifts Moegami over his head. Moegami squawked in fear with the sudden movement. The trainer had dropped a buttplug in the process of picking him up. "Ah shit. Eh still got one." Matthew has this 6 '4 blaziken balanced on his shoulders like a fence post.

Matthew's POV

See this is how the dynamic really is. Moegami is on my shoulders just waiting for me to play with him. "Of course you'll pick that up when I find a way to shove this plug into you." I clench my hand on his asscheek as I press the plug between my hand and his cheek. The firebird moans softly in pleasure as I clench his motherfuckin' juicy ass. He moved his talons to balance himself on my side. This is beneficial to penetrating ass with metal. Sure hope his ass ain't too dry! I'm shoving this buttplug in as quick as I got penetrated by chili pepper flavored fuck rod! This hot bird squawks again in pleasure… or pain. Probably a combination of the sensations. Birdman clenched his talons in my waist so to get him off rending my side I kneel down quickly then say "Hey pick that buttplug up real quick". I look up staring at the burnt out incense sticks "_Damn they burnt out. And even worse we were fucking eachother that whole time_" I'm interrupted by my loyal pokemon handing me my buttplug "Here you go master." "Thanks Moegami" I smack his ass and get quite a juicy moan that time "Ooh that sounded nice. I'm really riled up now. Hey watch out if you clench it feels bigger" I wiggle the buttplug while it's in his ass. Then again to retain dominance over my blaziken I lift him up and toss him onto the bed. He moaned and shuddered. "_He clenched_" Moegami's legs are curled up though his upper body is laid back. And his dick is standing straight up. I walk over to him. I lift his leg then get between them. I grab his dick clenching my hand around it to watch moegami squirm a little. "You must be really horny with that plug in your ass." My other hand gropes Moegami's ass and while I'm at it I lick his inner thigh. "Yes. It feels weird in me. Please let me put it in you" my pokemon pleaded with his eyes lazily staring at me. I enjoy playing with my pokemon though he's gonna need a lot more of that purple incense to get me back on the receiving end. I start slowly jerking his dick. Watching Moegami squirm and make sexual noises is one of the best parts of teasing him. Whatever went over me before ain't happening so easily again. I'm a switch though I won't let him dominate too far. I start rubbing his cock fast while holding it tight for just a second. That's how to get him on edge he yelled "ah i'm cumming" as his hips buck upwards and his body stretches out. All for the result of… Nothing! "No you're not. Though you are leaking some tasty dick juice." I remark as I slowly lick the underside of Moegami's meat rod then slurping his precum off the tip of his dick. I let go of his dick then spread his legs again. "Now let's fulfill a little itch in here" as I slowly pull out that little buttplug really let him feel the buttplug leaving his anus. I quickly crawl up on him like a horny lizard penetrating into his ass with my dick. This gives me close view of Moegami's face when he moans in pleasure.

Moegami's POV

"_Ah fuck yes."_ In the name of Arceus almighty that feels great. I never knew that's what this felt like and I'm really starting to love this. He feels so big in there. Every thrust feels so agonizingly good. That pain I felt seemed so little in comparison to this pleasure. I see that damnable smile feel small in his grasp, fearful even, But that just fuels my fire. I know that even in this punishment, His passion is as strong as mine. "Hold on." My master said between thrusts. He stopped his assault on my ass, Much to my dismay, He changed his grip on my legs and pushed them up till my knees were near my shoulders. It was quite uncomfortable but what was worse was feeling him slowly pull out of me. I let out a small whimper as his rod slid out till only his tip was in. "Now the REAL punishment can begin." His smile seemed to get wider. His shaft took barely a blink of an eye to sink to his base accompanied by a loud slap. I gasped and moaned at the sudden impact. He somehow felt even bigger this time and his tip touched something in there because Arceus almighty that felt really good. "Master...please..do...that..again." I requested between my laboured breaths and moans. "Do..what...umph...again?" He grunted. "This?" He thrust again touching that spot. It felt like I was touched by Mew herself, the pleasure was heavenly. "Yessssss…." I moaned, my dick spasmed and shot a small rope of pre on my chest, as I threw my head back. "Oh ho." he exclaimed "Now I know how to really get you going." He smirked. "But I'm not gonna let you off that quickly."

3rd POV

Matthew was not merciful in his punishment, constantly alternating between long slow thrusts to short and hard pumps, forcing Moegami to be so close and yet so far from his climax. A few minutes pass, each minute feeling like an hour, but soon his master's own stamina was fading, try as he might he was close. "Master please let me finish." Moegami pleaded. "What's the magic word?" Matthew teased. "P-please master let me cum." "Hmph good enough."

Matthew had gotten one final idea to pull though before calling it quits. Grabbing Moegami's ass he lifted the fire type up and curled him up so that his dick's tip touched his beak. "Open wide." he smirked as he pushed Moegami's tip into his beak. Moegami eagerly licked his own throbbing member trying to cum faster. "Damn you're that desperate?" Moegami merely opened his beak wide enough to allow his master to see him licking violently at his tip. "_Holy Fuck...that's hot." _Matthew blushed slightly. Moegami noticed this immediately and began to flex and tighten around the teen, Trying and succeeding in hurrying his orgasm. "F-f-fuck." He grunted. "I'm.." Climax. Matthew made one final thrust, slammed his dick against Moegamis prostate, the duo's orgasm hit them like a Machamps Mach Punch. Moegami swallowed as much of his cum as he could, not wanting to make a mess, but ended up cumming all over his face. "Fuck." Matthew swore riding out the last of his orgasm. "Fuck." Moegami parroted. A had minute passed still reveling in their bliss, Matthew pulled his softening member out of Moegami making the bird groan. Moegami grabbed one of the plugs and pushed it into himself, letting out a small moan as he did. Matthew chuckled at his partners action before laying down next to him.  
"So." Moegami said catching his breath.  
"So what?" Matthew asked wiping up some of Mogami's cum off his beak onto his finger.

"We are doing this again right?"  
"Yeah." Matthew stated bluntly while licking Moegami's cum off his finger. "_Mm..spicy."_  
"I have a feeling this will happen often." Matthew continued.

"Oh."  
"What?"  
"I was wondering if maybe I could cum in you again." Moegami pointed at his semi hard member.  
"HMMMMMM…..NA." Matthew grinned.

"Wha?"  
"YOU'RE GONNA NEED MORE OF THE PURPLE STUFF TO GET THAT TO HAPPEN!" Matthew boomed.  
"WHA?!"  
"ETHIER THAT OR YOU WAS OVER TAKE ME IN ONE ON ONE FIST FIGHT!" Matthew added.  
"Are you crazy I'm in no condition to fight!" Moegami recoiled.

"THEN YOU CAN SUFFER."

"But, I-"

"OI, DIPSHITS GET CLEANED UP DINNER IS IN 10 MINUTES!" A familiar voice boomed out. It was Azrael and he was quite pissed.

"WHATEVER." Matthew dismissed. He got up to leave before he noticed the lack of clothes and abundance of semen on him. "Oh yeah." He turned around to grab a fresh set of clothes out of his bag. Moegami did his best to clean himself up before dinner. "Moegami." He turned to Matthew. "Yes Master what is it?" "Let's go take a shower." Moegami nodded and followed him, But before they left their room Moegami grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and brought him into a deep kiss. Matthew was shocked to say the least and for the second time in his life he was speechless. Moegami pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his master's hand into his talon. Matthew gave Moegami a "What are you doing birdbrain" look before shaking his head with a chuckle, and went to the shower with said birdbrain in tow. Afterwards they went to see what Azrael had made for dinner.

Tonight's dinner consisted of Pierogi with a hearty red sauce, grilled beef skewers, and for dessert fresh condensed milk bread with fresh Pecha-Mago berry jam. Matthew and Moegami were questioned as to why they were making such a ruckus upstairs.  
"We were sparing." Matthew dismissed while tearing into a beef skewer.

"Seriously?" Kevin deadpanned. "You come to us for a new strategy and you just bumble your way back to throwing your fists at everything?"  
"Uh ...yeah."

Kevin's hands slammed onto his temples, letting out a low groan.

"Well if it ain't broke don't fix it right?" Azrael chimed in.  
"But it was breaking." Kevin stated giving Shiro a pierogi.

"True, but I did notice some progress." Azrael commented idly.

"Oh hey that reminds me." Matthew stopped his assault on the beef skewer and quickly went up stairs to grab the purple box of incense.

"Hey Kevin, you know what this shit says?" Matthew asked handing Kevin the purple box.

"Um … Yeah hold on." The blue coated teen grabbed his pokegear and brought up a decoder. "Let me see...hmm...wait...AH HA." Kevin grinned from ear to ear holding the pokegear like it was a trophy. "My genius shines through once more." Asahi barked at him. "What are you talking about, I'm super good at this stuff." Kevin chuckled making his own shit eating grin. A grin that faded as he read the translation. "O-oh my." "Matt where did you find this?" "From some lady outside the pokemart, Why?" "This incense is coated in pheromones."

"Huh?"

"Pheromones from a Pokemon called Salazzle."Kevin continued."It's pheromones are so strong, it can send any pokemon into a rut."

"O K, that sounds bad."

"You didn't use this incense, did you?"

"Na."  
"Azrael can you hold onto this for us?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Azreal said without missing a beat. "You guys should finish up eating, got training to do tomorrow." The group continued making idle chatter and enjoy their meal.

After dinner a tired and sore duo made their way to their room. Mogami flopped onto the bed without any hesitation. Matthew was about to follow the bird example, until he notices a notification on his pokegear.  
"You and Moegami have forged an unbreakable bond." Matthew read aloud. He wondered how this thing could even track that sort of thing. "_Bleh too tired to think now."_ He thought as he laid down in his bed, schooching the 6 '4 firebird over. Moegami brought his master into a warm embrace, gently cooing in his ear. Matthew sort of shrugged at this. "Goodnight Moegami." he said before dozing off. "Goodnight master." Moegami whispered "I love you." he cooed before surrendering himself to the depths of sleep.


End file.
